8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts/101 - 200
Episode 101: They Sure Don't Act Like Light Warriors *Episode 102: "And it's always there, just waiting to suck." *Episode 103: Those Wacky Light Warriors *Episode 104: Gotta Know Where We've Been to Know Where We're Goin' *Episode 105: Gettin' Closer to Garland's *Episode 106: Hey, They Made It *Episode 107: I Think It Looks Cool *Episode 108: Garland Just Don't Get It *Episode 109: A Little Kindness Goes A Long Way *Episode 110: The Beginnings of a Master Plan *Episode 111: The Unfurling of a Master Plan *Episode 112: Yet Another Dramatic Cliffhanger *Episode 113: Yet Another Gag Based on An Anti-Climatic Moment *Episode 114: I Think the Light Warriors Are Confused *Episode 115: The Tides of War Are Upon Us! *Episode 116: The ol' Switcheroo! *Episode 117: Imps Aren't Nice *Episode 118: You Knew He'd Say It *Episode 119: I Drew it Myself *Episode 120: Checkin' in on WM and BB *Episode 121: More Fun With WM and BB *Episode 122: A Chromatic Experiment *Episode 123: Well, This is Another Fine Mess You’ve Gotten Us Into *Episode 124: I'm the Master of 8-bit Perspective *Episode 125: It's Not Surprising *Episode 126: That Sounds Like a Personal Problem, BM... *Episode 127: A Crisis of Faith *Episode 128: The Acid Would Be Healthier *Episode 129: Blah Blah Blah *Episode 130: Good ol' Fighter Lookin' Out for His Buddies *Episode 131: I Love Punch Arts *Episode 132: If You Didn't See It Coming, You Might Be Blind *Episode 133: If You Did See It Coming, You Might Be Psychic (JOKE COMIC) *Episode 133-A: But Not A Very Good Psychic If You Didn't See This Instead. *Episode 134: This Does Not Bode Well For Garland *Episode 135: You Almost Feel Sorry For The Poor Guy *Episode 136: Double Black Belt Trouble *Episode 137: Quick, Decisive Action! *Episode 138: Yes, Mountain Dew Really Is That Toxic *Episode 139: Back At The Temple Of Fiends *Episode 140: Reunion *Episode 141: FULL FRONTAL NUDITY *Episode 142: If You Recognize Both Quotes, You Need To Get Out More Often *Episode 143: I'm Sure She Has No Ulterior Motives *Episode 144: Premature Upgrade? *Episode 145: Opening Weekend Delight *Episode 146: 1.4 Years = 20 Minutes of Gameplay *Episode 147: On the Way Back *Episode 148: There's Just One Big Problem *Episode 149: No Good Can Come of This *Episode 150: Even Thief Can Make A Mistake *Episode 151: Excelsior! *Episode 152: And Then There Were Two. Or Three. *Episode 153: Ponderous Rhetoric *Episode 154: It Was A Nice Try. As Usual. *Episode 155: That Was Quick *Episode 156: Cutting to the Heart of the Matter *Episode 157: Back in Corneria... *Episode 158: Unfamiliar Ceiling *Episode 159: Getting Our Bearings Straight *Episode 160: Back Together Again *Episode 161: Just Desserts *Episode 162: It Was So Bad That I Couldn't Help It. *Episode 163: King Steve is Stupid *Episode 164: Prontera Bound *Episode 165: Lookin' Out for Number One *Episode 166: Good Samaritan Laws Are Crap *Episode 167: What Goes Up Must Come Down *Episode 168: Impish Interlude *Episode 169: Inside the Mysterious Cave *Episode 170: Outside the Mysterious Cave *Episode 171: Back into the Cave... in a Minute *Episode 172: The Inhabitant of the Cave *Episode 173: Thank You, Mr. Carroll *Episode 174: A New Vargus Technique! *Episode 175: The Trap is Sprung *Episode 176: I'm Partial to Styx *Episode 177: The First Side Quest! *Episode 178: A Little Bit of Confusion *Episode 179: A Little More Confusion *Episode 180: Headin' To Pravoka *Episode 181: Monsters Are Weird Lookin' *Episode 182: O' Fighter, Where Art Thou *Episode 183: Look Who's Back *Episode 184: Poor Black Belt *Episode 185: The Crossroads! *Episode 186: Everyone Has a Good Side. Sorta. *Episode 187: The Great Compromiser *Episode 188: Don't Piss Off the White Mage Either *Episode 189: Do Not Keep Creep Near Open Flames *Episode 190: The Aftermath *Episode 191 Temp: But Where's The Big Shiny Sword? *Episode 191 Real: They Both Did Their Research *Episode 192: There Is No Fighter *Episode 193: Altered Perceptual States *Episode 194: It's Brighter 'Cause There's a Full Moon *Episode 195: Textuality and Time *Episode 196: Takin' Notes *Episode 197: Black Mage is a Poor Role Model *Episode 198: No Good Can Come of This Either *Episode 199: We Have Reached a New Low *Episode 200: Thief Likes Money Category: Comic Scripts 101-200